


Phantom Thief

by Misscklic



Category: Magic Kaito, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Detective Shinsou Hitoshi (Mabye. It can change.), Detective Todoroki Shouto, Gen, Magician Izuku but without the magic and only the trick., Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Tsukauchi Naomasa Needs a Break, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Very Alive Midoriya Inko, for now, i think, it depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscklic/pseuds/Misscklic
Summary: You should probably read this when it gets 60k words.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Return of the Thief in White

Phantom Thief

Midoriya watched in awe as a white-haired magician boarded a rollercoaster with several locks binding his arms, ready and prepared to do his trick, but when he looked around, there weren’t many people in the audience. 

‘The hero industry takes al the praise these days, huh?’

Suddenly, the cart started creaking, and before Midoriya turned back to the show, the rollercoaster cart already sped across the tracks. The magician took a glance at the starting point before he started fiddling with the metallic strings that came out of his fingers, trying to pick something under his chair, but at the same time, he can see through the magicians poker face. He was having trouble. A bad feeling started to bubble up inside Midoriya, but he shook it off. 

‘I shouldn’t have...’ 

The cart got closer and closer without a hint of the magician making any progress. Izuku ignored the flags, thinking it was a part of the show. Magicians did always hold the audience in the neck until the last moment.

‘You shouldn’t have ignored the flags.’

Suddenly, Midoriya’s ears were blasted with the sound of an explosion, his mind going blank. The magician went up in flames. His lifeline went up in flames. Hisashi Midoriya went up in flames, and Midoriya couldn’t do anything. Izuku couldn’t do anything. He didn’t know why.

‘Because it was too sudden.’

Izuku jolted ip violently, gasping for air as tearsdropped from his cheeks like a leaky faucet. He wiped away the tears as fast as he can, putting back on the Poker face his father taught him. The mask that protected him all throughout his life. Underneath it all though, he was collapsing.

”That dream again...”

-//-

The school bell of Aldera rings one last time as the students settle down. The teacher walks in with a small stack of papers before directing his view at the students. Izuku pockets his phone before anyone notices.

“As you know from assembly, this period is dedicated to plan for your future! What you want to do is important...” The teacher pauses for suspense. “But you kids are just going sign up for a hero course anyways, right?”

Izuku can’t help but let out a groan. Heroics is a good source of income, but it’s virtually impossible to get into a good hero school or top the hero charts with the laser focus for quirks this class has. As the very old saying goes, ‘Don’t put all your eggs in one basket.’. As if on cue, Bakugo speaks up, slicing his voice through the classroom. “You extras wanna be heros? Well good luck topping me! I’ll leave you all in the dust!”

The teacher skims through the documents underneath the poorly crafted career plan sheet, stopping at a certain page. “Ah yes, Bakugo right? I see you wrote down your applied school as UA, right?”

The class comes to a halt, silence flooding the room before the class erupted.

“UA? The top hero school!?”

“Can he do it?” “I mean, he’s Bakugo, right?”

“He must have guts to pull that kind of stunt!”

“But I heard he had a very powerful quirk!”

The murmurs and chatter continued for at least a couple of minutes until the teacher started handing out the questionnaires. “You have this block plus the weekend to hand in these sheets!”

-//-

Izuku was stunted.

‘What do I want to be? A street magician is more profitable than a regular magician these days...’ Izuku scratched his head for an answer, but came up with nothing. Before he knew it, the bell rang again, signifying the end of the day.

Walking home, Izuku goes over his choices. ‘Maybe I can make it into heroics if I try hard enough...’ Izuku sarcastically thinks to himself. ‘Yea right. With the power of effort, one hundred pushups, sit-ups, squats, and a ten kilometer run every day should be enough to beat Aam Might!’

Izuku sighs. “If I go out anyways, might as well go out with a bang. Go big or die alone, right?” Izuku mutters as he writes down his choices for high school.

  1. U.A Heroics



  1. UA General Eduation



Chuckling to himself, Izuku forces the paper in his bag, crumpling it in rage.

‘I’ll get into general education if I fail at least. I’ll just take it from there...’

-//-

How did I end up here?

The esteemed and now famous top hat of the most elusive thief in history was on his head. He was wearing the costume of Kaito Kid, and he just as he snapped back into reality, he was already gliding his way back home in a fucking HAND GLIDER. What!?

Izuku wondered how it all happened. How did he end up in the sky, gliding his way back home? The foggy memories started to clear up.

As soon as Izuku entered his home again, he was greeted with a fall from a trapdoor into a secret room that he somehow missed. Great start. Falling down on a chair-couch, a tape started playing on the other side of the room, urging Izuku to make a choice. Uncover the truth of his father’s death and avenge him, or just... no. The thing is, it was his father himself urging him to make the decisions. He was already dead. He died because Midoriya couldn’t do anything.

He chose to avenge his father.

Suddenly, a white suit with a top hat and the secondary colors of green and black rose up from the floor, scaring him halfway to Bakugo’s door again, but he didn’t show it. Poker face ran in the family after all.

‘And that’s when it started...’

Recalling the morning when TVs on his way to school were talking about Kaito Kid’s revival and him stealing something again, he took off to confront the imposter.

‘Why did I do that...’

Turns out, his magic skills have dulled way down so he almost got caught up in a scarf-bandage type weapon, but he still somehow managed to escape and unmask the imposter, revealing the culprit to be-

“Young master?” An old man gasped in shock. That man Izuku remembered as his father’s best friend, Kousaku Jii-chan. He was the older generation where quirklessness was natural, so of course, he didn’t have one. But he was skilled nevertheless. He was kind of like Izuku’s idol, but Izuku would never admit it to him.

“Jii-Chan!? Why are you-“ Izuku stopped halfway, remembering to confirm something.

“Jii-Chan.”

“Yes, young master?”

Izuku’s eyes showed hesitation for just a moment. “Was dad was really Kaito Kid?”

A minute that seemed like an eternity passed before the old man finally gave in. The one word that finally made Izuku accept the role of the Phantom Thief.

“Yes. Yes he was.”

With a newfound expression, Izuku drapes his cape over the old man, turning to the newly arrived police.

“Ah, I see you’ve come, detective.” Izuku’s voice contained a fun mixture of sass and confidence. “Well, I’ll need to go now, detective. You know how job-hunting is. Unless... maybe I can keep this?”

Tsukauchi with bags under his eyes, issues a quick response. “Get him!!!”

The police start to pile towards Kaito Kid with a bandage like scarf shooting out but before any of them reach Izuku, he disappears, leaving a cloud of smoke and a blue rose with a letter.

Tsukauchi sighs. “Of course that won’t work.” Teaching for the letter, he reads out loud. “For the Detective. I’m back. Ps, get some sleep.”

Fumes come out of the detective as he curses the elusive thief.

“And that brings us to here, right.” Izuku sighed. Finally arriving at his house, Izuku seemingly masterfully switches from costume to civilian clothes in one swipe of his hand.

“Guess it’s time to call it a day. I’m exhausted!” Izuku yawns, stumbling into the apartment, thinking to himself. ‘I wonder if Im even allowed to come home this late. Who am I kidding? It’s not like here’s going to be anyone stopping me from doing this. Mom’s basically MIA in this house anyways.’

Flinging the flashy white costume, he immediately flops onto his plain blue and black bed, forgetting about the career plan worksheet.

Izuku could’ve sworn he heard the universe laughing in his face as he drifted off to sleep.

-//-


	2. Also renovating... plz wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back from the abyss. Creative burnout and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has some unexpected company as he takes a job around town. Little did he know, that one job will just make stealing more difficult.
> 
> -w--w--w- = some time later  
> -o--o--o- = change of perspective  
> -n--n--n- = change of perspective some time later  
> Italic = Radio Communication  
> Bold = All Might / Present Mic / Megaphone  
> 'Text Here' = Thought  
> "Text Here" = Talk  
> Text Here = WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS HUH!? GOOSE SPEECH!?  
> TEXT HERE = YEA IT'S A VERY LOUD VOICE!

Ok I'm working on this, but I also have like 4 other works and one summer reading essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. The Legendary Cue and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated late, I had to put on extra smarts and that affected my sleep. I'm usually a night owl, but my fatal weakness is the morning. I hope you enjoy, blah blah yadda yadda, feedback is good, comment, kudos if you want, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -w--w--w- = some time later  
> -o--o--o- = change of perspective  
> -n--n--n- = change of perspective some time later  
> Italic = Radio Communication  
> Bold = All Might / Present Mic / Megaphone  
> 'Text Here' = Thought  
> "Text Here" = Talk  
> Text Here = WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS HUH!? GOOSE SPEECH!?  
> TEXT HERE = YEA IT'S A VERY LOUD VOICE!

Ok i am doing revisions for chapter 1 and 2 to make them longer and to make the characters not bad but i have math and stuff just doenst go places so right now i can only do about 30-1 hr of writing and that equals to 100 words because i dont know how to write.

(ima edit this too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm really sorry. summer gives me time, but jobs and studying gives me a lotta stuff todo, so I need to kinda shove writing this down the "remove a bit of sleep" category. I'm changing updates to 1-5 days, but when I push days back, I'm probably overworked in summer school, or i didn't sleep doing homework. but instead, it's to not get a b on next year's report card. (grade 10 so maybe some of you know. (all a's and no slacking off, grade 14 math after you skip to grade 10 in first year and summer school it into engineering school, its kinda annoying.)
> 
> commenting is nice. have a fun break, ima probably update tomorrow to make up for lost time.
> 
> LOOONG CHAPTER WHOA IT SUPER LOOOOOOONG ITS LIKE HALF OF MY CURRENT STORY IN THIS CHAPTER.


	4. Update? A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what i've been up to.

I'm kinda doing a big art project (animation project) and it turns out that animation is torture, so ima be gone for like 10 years.

(the last statement is probably a joke)

ok


End file.
